Doom Keys
by Dsman
Summary: Lucy decides that in order to get stronger she needs to leave the guild. Her guild not expecting this don't even get a say as she only leaves a letter. Lucy spends 9 years away. Cursing, mentions of sex, death, some femslash maybe some slash if that's what it's called.
1. Chapter 1 Leaf

**Disclaimer I do not Own** **Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild exhausted beyond belief. Natsu was screaming nonsense. She noticed everyone was surrounding the bar which caused Erza to investigate. Lucy heard the name Morgen which sent Natsu and Grey running over. Lucy then heard a feral scream.

 **"Get the fuck out my personal space!"** shouted a voice Lucy had never heard before.

Everyone ran away except for Master Makarov, Cana who was drinking, Mirajane, Erza and Lexus. They were standing next to a dark skinned women. She had on a simple dress that was caked in all manner of filth. It was clear this women was not the social type but would make conversation if she wanted to.

 **"Morgen I challenge you!"** screamed Natsu.

 _"42 paths of destruction, path 8 (sleep)!"_ chanted Morgen.

An eye formed in the middle of Morgen's forehead. As her third eye opened her normal 2 closed then a pink beam flew out of the third striking Natsu. Natsu stood in place for a few minutes then fell to the floor asleep. Morgen's third eye vanished leaving no trace that it was ever there.

"What the hell was that?" asked Lucy.

 **"Eek a cosplaying stalker!"** cried Morgen.

 **"I am not a cosplayer!"** screamed Lucy.

"Well then why are dressed like that!?" asked Morgen.

 **"Both of you shut up!"** roared Erza.

Lucy shut her mouth quickly on the verge of tears as she really preferred not to be the target of Erza's wrath. Morgen grabbed an apple from her bag and started eating it.

"Ok so Morgen this is Lucy, Lucy's a celestial wizard and Lucy that's Morgen, she's one of the few people who can use the caster magic 42 paths of destruction" explained Erza.

"What's the 42 paths of destruction?" asked Lucy.

"Old school magic, then 42 paths is a magic set that causes various affects, path 8 causes sleep, there is a 43rd but no one has ever found it or if they have cannot use it" said Morgen.

"So what would be path one be?" asked Lucy.

 _"42 paths of destruction, path 1(clothing vanish)!"_ chanted Morgen.

To Lucy's horror her clothes vanished leaving her completely naked. There were several wolf whistles and words of appreciation. Lucy grabbed Natsu's scarf tying it around her waist to cover her more private area's. She also took his vest then buttoned it up. Natsu woke up in time to watch Lucy do this.

"Should I be weirded out by the fact that I find Lucy wearing my clothes sexy?" asked Natsu in a moment of clarity.

Everyone looked at Natsu in surprise then to Lucy for her reaction only to see surprise along with a deep crimson blush. A few minutes later Natsu was his usual self as he over joyously welcomed Morgen back. No one but Happy, Master Makarov, and Ezra saw Lucy walk out. Happy started to walk after her but Markarov's cane held him back, the blue cat looked to his master who's face told him to let it go.

Lucy was walking home thinking about what Natsu said. She never felt so self conscious about what she wore before. Sure she always wore skimpy clothes but that was for the attention. She never slept with anyone except for her first boyfriend. Her guild mates always flirted with her but not to the extent of making Lucy or themselves uncomfortable but what Natsu said changed everything because he was Natsu.

Lucy was in front of her apartment so she went to check her mailbox. She mostly found junk mail, a few bills, and a scrollzine. The scrollzine was of her guild and was labeled Strongest and Weakest of Fairy Tail. Lucy decided to read it after her shower. As Lucy wrapped a towel around her head she sat on her bed. Lucy grabbed the scrollzine, she was not surprised that the first pages were of Master Makarov, Gildards, Lexus and Mystogen. She flipped through reading various guildmate stats. She was surprised to find Natsu so far from the top, but she grew concerned when she didn't find hers. Soon she was at the end. Panther Lily was third weakest, Carla and Happy tied for second and Lucy was final one meaning she was the weakest of all of the guild. In horror she read her mini profile.

 **Name.** Lucy the cosplaying wizard.

 **Magic Type.** Holder type.

 **Magic.** Celestial Wizard.

 **Info.** Lucy Heartfilia is one of the newer members of Fairy Tail. She is considered the weakest due to her lack of magic control as well as the fact her spirits do not listen to her. Lucy is simply a spoiled rich girl playing at being a wizard. For no other reason then that she carries a whip which she claims is for when she runs out of magic but that has yet to be seen. Ms. Heartfilia is truly the weakest of Fairy Tail relying more on her guildmates then her own pitiful magic. If she was honest she would go home to daddy.

Lucy tossed the scrollzine aside crying. She knew she was one of the weaker members but she didn't think she would be at the bottom of the list or that she was playing. She was crying so hard she didn't notice Erza, Grey, Happy or Natsu come in.

"Yeah Lucy what's up!" said Natsu.

 **"Gaa!,** don't you ever knock!" snapped Lucy.

"Why?" asked Natsu.

Happy noticed her tears then the scrollzine. He tried to hide it but Lucy saw him and grabbed the scrollzine.

"You guys read this yet?" asked Lucy.

"Nah I don't bother to read those" said Grey lying.

"I never finished it" said Erza also lying.

"I can't read" said Happy clearly lying.

 **"I'm mad how can I be so far behind, I have to beat the others!"** roared Natsu.

"How long was Morgen on her journey, this claims she's right behind you Erza?" asked Lucy.

"5 years and speaking of Morgen, she wants to know if she can stay with you, she's willingly to pay 2 years in advance" said Erza.

"Sure let her know it's all good with me" said Lucy.

"Oh Master declared this night a party because everyone is home!" said Happy.

 **Later that night.**

Lucy sat at one of the tables looking around at her guildmates. All of them partying as something rare happened, everyone was home. Lexus was drinking with Cana and Mystogen was playing chess with Mirajane. No one was away on a mission guild approved or otherwise. It was also a reminder of just how weak Lucy was, She was to weak to help her guild when her father demanded her back and she only got in the on missions.

 **"Everyone I wish to speak!"** rang out the voice of Makarov.

Everyone immediately went quiet waiting for their beloved master to speak. Makarov mearly looked down at them a large group of his children. He smiled knowing he couldn't be happier.

"It has been a long time since I've seen all of my children home, Lisanna has returned from her journey in the sky, Mystogen is sitting in the open, Gildards survived his quest even if it was not successful, we are just glad to have you home!" said Makarov.

"I'm glad to be back" said Gildards.

"And Morgen has returned from her training, It has been a long time coming but we are all home for which I am very happy, now eat, drink and be merry, **Fairy Tail!"** screamed Markarov.

 **"Fairy Tail!"** shouted the guild.

As everyone Lucy went back to partying Morgen came over to talk.

"Hey Lucy, thanks for letting me stay at your place" said Morgen.

"Well when you offer to pay two years in advance how can I refuse" said Callie.

"One of the reasons I wanted to stay with you is because you like the guild nurse, you keep your house well stocked with first aid kits and your the most calm head person here" said Morgen.

"Still doesn't make up for me being so weak" Said Lucy.

"Lucy if you want to go train then make sure you don't leave with any regrets" said Morgen.

"Huh?" asked Lucy.

"I see it written all over your face, your made at yourself because of the thing with your father, your insecure because of the scrollzine thing and your confused about Natsu, the more you dwell on your weakness the more you'll come to hate yourself and soon everyone in the guild will think of you as the bitter old women if you live that long, you need this Lucy" said Morgen.

"Thank you, there's something I have to do" Said Lucy.

"Go for it" said Morgen.

Morgen looked towards Makarov who only nodded. Lucy looked around until she found Natsu. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn around.

"Hey Luce what's up!" said Natsu.

"Can we talk?" asked Lucy nervously biting her lip.

"Sure what about?" asked Natsu.

Elfman, Lexus and Cana were watching with interest. Elfman and Lexus because they want to see if Lucy was really going to do it. Cana because even though she saw it in the cards she still could not believe this was going to happen.

"Not here, in private back at my place" said Lucy.

 **"Be a man Natsu!"** shouted Elfman.

"Ok!" said Natsu.

 **The next day.**

Natsu rolled over in bed placing his arm over Lucy only to find air. Natsu sat up looking for her only to find a letter addressed to the guild. Natsu got dressed then headed for the guild. There he saw his guildmates, some passed out drunk, some recovering from hangovers while the rest cleaned up but everyone was there. Gajeel was the first to notice the sullen fire dragon slayer. Many watched as Natsu handed the master a latter.

"What is this?" asked Makarov.

"A letter from Lucy" said Natsu.

Makarov looked around the guild not seeing the young blond women anywhere. He did not even see Plue.

 **"Everyone wake up!"** roared Makarov.

A few people woke up but when they saw Makarov's face they raced to get the others up. Soon everyone had a seat and Makarov held up the letter.

"This is a letter from Lucy, she has left on her terms" said Makarov.

"No!" cried Levy.

 **"Grampa read the damn thing all ready"** shouted Lexus.

 _"Dear Fairy Tail._

 _I am leaving to train on my own, I do not know when I will return but I do know that in way or other that I shell. I am Lucy Heartfilia but that is just a name, Who I am is Lucy of Fairy Tail, my home, my family._

 _I cannot stay and fight with you as all I do is hold you back from your true potential and for that I am sorry. I need to do this, to find my limits and break them. I fear that if I stay I will always be weak eventfully coming to hate myself and you my family and that is why I must go but I shell carry the mark of my family with me the mark of Fairy Tail my one true home. I am not leaving the guild but exploring the world and one day I shell return when I belive that I can face you and call my self your sister._

 _With Love._

 _Lucy of Fairy Tail._

 _P.S **Fairy Tail forever!**_

 **"Fairy Tail forever!"** shouted the guild.


	2. Chapter 2 Shrouded Fairy

**Disclaimer I do not Own** **Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **One year later.**

Erza, Natsu, Grey, Happy and Morgen were standing in the ruins of the demolished Bat snacters guild. They were not the only ones here as a few other guilds had been sent to investigate as well. There were several town guards and a reporter. What happened here was scary to many of the guild masters as this guild held 230 people and now there were only seven remaining. As Natsu looked around he found soggy books which he showed to Erza who found it odd as there had not been rain.

"Ok what the heck happened here?" asked Natsu.

A dirty ragged man ran up to him.

"The shrouded fairy attacked!, the shrouded fairy!" moaned the man from Bat Snacters.

"Yeah he's been pushed to insanity" said a guard grabbing the man.

"I can tell you what happened" said a man.

This man was the only survivor of the guild who was not dead, severally injured or insane. Someone passed him some water then the all waited to hear what he had to say.

"We were unprepared for such an assault, they ripped through us like hot butter, There was only two of them but they were so strong, in order to be that powerful they must have been dark wizards why else attack us: said the man.

"Only 2 you say?" asked Grey.

"Yes" said the man.

"I can't wait to fight these guys" said Natsu.

"I don't know Natsu this seams more like an S class mission to me" said Happy.

"Ok everyone clear out, I'm going to use path 2 of the 42 paths" said Morgen.

Everyone stepped out of the building and onto the grass. Only Natsu stood with Morgen and that was because she asked. The second path of the 42 paths was called revel, it could be used to replay an even or cheat at card games. Morgens eyes started to glow.

 _The door to the guild blew open reveling two shrouded figures. The Bat snacthers looked on in surprise then they attacked. 3 pf them rushed forward with magic melee weapons but the larger shrouded figure simply blasted them away with water. The large figure then began to smash through their ranks. The smaller figure who had wings and a tail of light, didn't attack instead walked in the opposite direction of the carnage._

"Where are you going!" mumbled Morgen.

 _Morgen could now see that the smaller was looking at a bookshelf the only one that was still dry. They touched each book before stopping at a red. Morgen pulled it when the figure pulled it reveling a secret door. They entered a room full of papers which the figure started looking through when they stopped abruptly. The figure turned around to see a second door._

"Urg what's that smell?" Morgen heard Natsu ask.

 _The figure opened the door to revel a long past black magic ceremony. A dead girl laid in the middle. The figure pulled out a paper from her bag. It was a list of names with either red or green marks though a few. The figure also took out a white rod which they then stuck in the blood which caused a name to crossed out in red. The figure shook their head then went back into the other gathering up some papers. To Morgen's surprise and disbelief the figure turned around and stared at the spot Morgen would later be standing, they then placed a paper on the table as the vision ended.  
_

"The people who attacked this place are the good guys, these guys were a dark guild!" said Morgen.

"We got that when Natsu ran out to tell us about this" said Erza pointing to the ritual.

"They arrested what's left of this guild for participating in black magic" said Grey.

"Hold on, before I forget the...shrouded fairy?" froze Morgen.

"Yeah that's what the crazy guy kept saying" said Grey.

"The people who attacked was a water dragon slayer and the the shrouded fairy had wings and a tail" said Morgen.

"We've got to tell master, he will love that" said Natsu.

"Um Morgen this paper you were going to pick up did you read it?" asked Erza.

"No not why?" asked Morgen.

"This paper revels the names of people who are dark wizards and are hiding in light guilds" said Erza.


	3. Chapter 3 Discovery

**Disclaimer I do not Own** **Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu was sitting on a wall in town when he heard someone shouting. He quickly checked to make sure no one was in trouble. It turned out to be a little boy who wanted to show his friends something. Natsu could see the boy was waving what looked to be a news paper and soon he was able to make out it that it was a report of another Shrouded Fairy sighting. The boys parents were soon calling them for supper and they ran off throwing the paper in the nearby trashcan. Natsu jumped down and grabbed the paper reading it.

 **The Shrouded Fairy strikes again!**

 _The Shrouded Fairy the unknown hero along her Dragon Slayer Companion were recently spotted in Altoma, a city that was under siege by man sized magic rats. It is still unknwon how the rats came to be this size or their understanding of magic but when the Shrouded Fairy emerged she came back with a second partner._

"Hey Natsu watcha reading?" asked Levy.

"Something about the Shrouded Fairy" said Natsu.

"That's always fun" said Levy.

"Who do you think the Shrouded Fairy is?" asked Natsu.

"I want it to be Lucy but I know that's impossible as no one can get that powerful in one year" said Levy.

"Yeah I wonder how she is" said Natsu

 **2 and a half years ago.**

" _You are unworthy!"_ cackled an ancient voice.

A man was staring at an alter with a mask on it. He started screaming when the unknown voice ended. A red beam struck the man until he was a withered old corpse. The mask stopped glowing causing the red beam to fade away. The mask started counting again which it did every time someone found it, so far it's highest count xz73. It had only gotten there because it had no idea if it was aloud to make up numbers. Though it was in for a surprise when a pregnant women walked in on number 53.

"Hey anyone here, I need to use a restroom!" said the blond pregnant women.

 _"There's a chamber pot down that second tunnel"_ said the mask.

"Thanks!, I really have to go" said the blond.

The blond ran down the tunnel to the chamber pot. The mask was really confused as it took years of studying misleading maps to find her tomb but this strange women clearly found this place by trying to find a toilet. Soon the women emerged from the tunnel relived.

"Hi so my name is Lucy, what's yours?" asked the blond.

 _"Um in times of past I was simply called the First"_ said the Mask.

"Well First it's nice to meet you" said Lucy.

 _"Well this makes thing awkward, you see I have to judge you and decide if you are worthy to wield my power if not I have to kill you and take your life as my power"_ explained First.

"Well then I'm dead" said Lucy.

 _"Excuse me?"_ said First.

"I'm not worthy" said Lucy.

 _"I make that decision after seeing your mind"_ said First.

"By all means go ahead" said Lucy.

A blue beam passed from the center of the mask to Lucy. First saw Lucy's first mission with Fairy Tail, to her path home where she told her father she was leaving and that if he attacked again Fairy Tail would go to war. First found comfort in how well she treated her celestial clients. Luc was surprised when First started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Lucy.

 _"A fairy impregnated by a dragon, that is a lovely joke"_ said First.

"I'm glad you are enjoying that" said Lucy.

 _"No I am enjoying the fact that you are trying to make yourself worthy enough to call your self Lucy of Fairy Tail"_ said First.

"So?" asked Lucy.

 _"Place the mask on your head, we shell become one"_ said First.

Lucy did as instructed. When the mask touched her face, wings of light appeared as First was the fairy's mask. Then just because Fairy Tail wondered if Fairy's had tail they also grew a tail. Right as they were about to leave Lucy noticed a cloak which she put on becoming the Shrouded Fairy.


	4. Chapter 4 Doom Keys

**Disclaimer I do not Own** **Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **5 years later. Fairy Tail.**

A wizard crashed tough the doors of Fairy Tail landing on the ground. Everyone in the room rushed over. The injured wizard was one of their own. His name was Minta and he could redirect magic attacks, Wendy rushed over trying to heal him but her magic wasn't working fast enough to save the dying man. Makarov was concerned as Minta was in a team of 6.

"Minta what happened?" asked Juiva.

"Giant fire breathing gold chicken!" sputtered Minta.

"That's not possible your mission was to pick ice berries from Lovet mountain, there's only non magical creatures out there" said Cana.

"A dark wizard was there, searching for something called the Hydra doom key, his chicken or cockatrice as he called it was a celestial key, I managed to kill him and take it" said Minta.

"What about the others?" asked Gajeel.

"All dead" said Minta.

Everyone paled as his team had some strong people. A couple people who had hats put them over their hearts.

"You still have the key?" asked Makarov.

In Minta's final breath he handed the old man a key as black as night. Makarov dropped the key reveling that his hand had been burned. Grey encased his hand in ice then picked it up.

"Where do you want it?" asked Grey.

"Locked up tight, no one touches it" said Makarov.

The old man proceeded to look out the door as id on the look out. Over the next few days Makarov sent messages to other guilds and people he trusted. He tried to get Yukino his newest guild child who left Sabertooth and was a celestial wizard to take the key but as soon as she near the office she would turn pale and run. Makarov tried to get a message out to Lucy but no one knew where she was. Though he saw in the paper that the Shrouded Fairy was in Lovat mountain which he could only hope to be a good sign. He heard a knock at his door then watched as Mirajane entered.

"Hello Mirajane how can I help you?" asked Makarov.

"Master, Ricole the shadow walker is here" said Mirajane.

"Shadow walker?, as in Shrouded Fairy team mate Shadow Walker?" asked Makarov.

"Yes the vary one, he brought 5 urns with him, he claims their the ashes of out guild mates who fell in Lovet Mountain" said Mirajane.

Makarov raced out of his office to meet with Ricole. Soon he saw a sharply dark dressed man sitting at the bar. No one was speaking as they simply watched this strange man. Ricole Dosnit was a master of a vary rare magic known as Shadow run. He could move through shadows and attack with them. He dressed in a black suit and talked with a monotone, he was in affects creepy.

"Hello I'm a master Makarov, how may I help you?" asked Makarov.

"Here there's are for you, Lucy had me collect their remains, she also told me to inform you that she'll be back next week." said Ricole.

"You've seen Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"Of course...oh that's she's been gone nine years" said Ricole.

"Is she the shrouded Fairy?" asked Elfman.

"Yes" said Ricole.

 **"Ha ha, you all owe me 10 J!"** screamed Levy.

"Babe calm down" said Gajeel.

"Thank you for returning my children" Makarov hugged the urns. "But why were you in Lovet mountain?" asked Makarov.

Ricole pointed to Makarov's burned hand, the one that touched the key.

"You know about the Hydra key?" asked Erza.

"They are called the 13 keys of doom or doom keys, a group of dark wizards are after them, right now they have the Phantom, Spinx, and Yeti, Lucy ha the Were, Pegasus, and goblin, she's looking for Hydra, and after find A's body we can only assume yo have the cockatrice" explained Ricole.

 **"Oh fuck, 6 people died to get a fucking chicken, now we found out there are 13!"** ranted Lexus.

"One last thing" said Ricole.

"Yes?" asked Makarov.

"I am also here to join the guild, the others want to as well when they arrive" said Ricole.

"Um sure lets go get your stamp!" said Makarov.

"It had been been 2 days since Ricole joined Fairy Tail. Two days since he had reveled Lucy was the Shrouded Fairy. Everyone had questions for him.

"So how did Lucy get wings and a tail?" asked Happy.

"She found a mask called the First who really liked the idea idea that Lucy was trying to make herself worthy and it bases its appearance off what you guys wonder about fairy's" said Ricole.

"Do they have tails!" laughed Natsu.

"Ok so how did Lucy get her first doom key?" asked Evergreen.

"Uh she found her first key in a old ruined mansion, I believe it was the goblin key" said Ricole.

"How's Plue?" asked Erza who actually found Plue cute.

"He wears little samurai armor now, he even has a little sword" said Ricole.

Erza squealed in delight. Some of the girls awed and some of the guys laughed.

"He gets scary powerful when combined with the Were key" said Ricole.

"Ah so not only do we get the cockatrice key back but the Were key as well" said a voice filled with malice.

Everyone turned around to find two blacked robed people. The one who spoke held up a black key. The other was simply a small man standing silently, it was clear that he was the muscle.

"R take out the fire dragon slayer, actually take out all three" said the man.

"My pleasure O" said R.

R jumped in the air then threw his body at Natsu. Natsu tried to strike with a flaming punch but R was to fast and as he flew off Natsu knocking him down. He then went for Gajeel who was able to block. Wendy just hid under a table since she had no offensive magic.

"So your the demon take over witch well let me introduce you to a real demon, I call upon the palace of night and power, come forth to serve me Vampire!" chanted O looking at Mirajane.

"No they have the vampire!"said Ricole.

 **(Not the sparkly poser Edward Cullen's but a real vampire like Dracula)**

A wisp of smoke pour from the key. When it touched the ground a figure formed. A pale rag dressed man appeared.

"What is your wish **Master!"** asked the vampire.

"Is that disdain I hear on your voice?" demanded O.

"No master!" said the Vampire.

"Good, now destroy them all, they have the cockatrice and were keys" said O.

The vampire looked at the guild of Fairy Tail then attacked. Panther Lily turned into his warrior mode but was no match as the vampire simply tossed him aside. Alec and Bionic started firing their guns at him but it didn't really faze him. Erza and Elfman met him head on while Grey and Juvia went for the celestial wizard since from their time with Lucy they knew them to be the weak point. Their attack failed when they hit an invisible wall.

"I would be a fool not to have some kind of protection" laughed O.

"Shit he's to strong!" said Lexus after taking a hit.

"This is bad we need fire but O already planed for that!" said Ricole.

"Fire?" asked Morgen.

"Vampires are weak against fire but he has Natsu busy!" said Ricole.

" _42 paths of destruction, Path 11_ (speed)" chanted Morgen.

Morgen went from standing in front of Ricole to right next to Natsu. She grabbed his scarf.

"Sorry Natsu I need this, _42 paths of destruction, path 16_ (Copy copy)" chanted Morgen.

The scarf began to glow then take on human form. Soon it a mini Natsu. Morgen knew this spell would only last a minute but she hoped it would be enough.

 **"Attack that bum!"** shouted Morgen.

Mini Natsu hands began to crackle with fire then he shot towards the vampire striking him in the chest. The vampire roared in pain as Mini Natsu kept up the assault. The vampire looked at Mirajane who caught her eye. Soon she kicked Mini Natsu across the room and attacked her own guild. The vampire had taken control of her mind. He guildmates couldn't harm her half out of love the rest out of fear when she did her devil take over magic. O laughed as the battle was now in his favor meaning he was winning.

"Many of you will make great slaves" said O.

Then everything changed as arrows made of silver struck the vampire causing him to scream in pain. Those still standing looked in the direction they came from finding a man in a horse suit. It was Sagittarius. Then from the front door a force burst through striking O's shield even cracking it. The force soon turned out to be Taurus who wielded a new ax twice his size.

 **"No that's impossible no one can crack the wall of Novet Tra!"** shouted O.

 **"My name is Taurus not Noone!"** shouted the bull.

Taurus roared his might then sliced through the shield with his ax cutting O in half canceling the contract with the Vampire. The vampire looked happy to go. Sagittarius shot one final arrow killing R. Ricole grabbed the the vampire key and using the shadows placed it with the cockatrice key.

"Hey how far out is Lucy and the others?" asked Ricole.

"2 days at most" said Taurus.

"I'm thirsty lets get something to drink!" said Sagittarius.

"If she's two days away how are you here?" asked Grey.

"Oh we were monitoring this spot in case the dark wizards attacked, when the Vampire was summoned we piggybacked on his path, still it wasn't easy we had to break out through his gate" said Taurus.


	5. Chapter 5 home coming

**Disclaimer I do not Own** **Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fairy Tail was abuzz with life as their sister Lucy now known as the Shrouded Fairy was soon to return. Many of the towns people were happy as Lucy though considered the weakest of Fairy Tail was more of the voice of reason and the Shrouded Fairy was known to be a good negotiator so man of them were happy. During the two days Taurus and Sagittarius who never left drank or trained. No one thought to ask how or why they were still there. Everyone looked up when they heard the door open.

The first to enter was a fat cat, followed by a muscular guy. The second was a female who looked very hungry who was followed by two kids a boy who was nine and a girl who was 5. Then Lucy the Shrouded Fairy entered and the first thing any of them did was head to the bar to get some water. The second was to sit down. Everyone wanted to rush Lucy but they read about the group of bandits who tried to catch her unaware. Well she didn't know they were there but none lived to tell the tale except for the guy running the shopping stall. Lucy took off her mask which melded into a glove.

"Hey Lucy did you find the Hydra?" asked Ricole.

"No, we didn't even try, it's in a god damn maze" said Lucy.

"That's lovely...and here I thought that would be a minotaur not a fucking lizard that grows 2 heads" said Ricole.

"I know right...um Lucy you have a guest" said the hungry women.

Lucy looked down to find Happy eating fish while siting on her lap. Lucy smiled then scratched him behind his ears.

"Like old time aye cat" said Lucy.

"Yes" said Happy.

"Lucy we heard your friends wanted to join Fairy Tail" said Mirajane.

"Yeah that's right, the cat is Tabby, the muscular guy is Bojon the water dragon slayer, the hungry women is Lois, her magic is something called the Dovor, and the kids are Nick and Bisla" said Lucy.

"Dover is an ancient magic that allows me to consume all magic and use the weakness of that magic against it, but to obtain this magic you have to eat nothing for 5 days other then water then after that all you can have is magic no food for the rest of my life" said Lois.

 **"Lucy I challenge you!"** screamed Natsu.

"Ok" said Lucy.

"Outside now" said Makarov.

Everyone went outside forming a large circle. Lucy stood at one end and Natsu at the other. Natsu's hand ignited as he raced towards Lucy.

"Hey Natsu meet your son Nick" said Lucy.

Natsu stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Nick who waved. In fact everyone turned to look. Natsu turned back towards to Lucy when he heard her scream, it turned out she was simply preforming Lucy Kick which sent Natsu flying.

"Mom that was cheating!" said Nick.

"Your point?" asked Lucy.

"Mommy wins!" cheered Bisla.

"Is she mine too?" asked Natsu.

"Natsu she's 5 and I haven't seen you in 9 year and nine months, do the math" said Lucy.

"She's mine bro and she's the next Aquarius" said Bojon.

"Aquarius?, you mean the fish women you summoned from my body?" asked Juvia.

"Yeah her" said Lois.

"What happened to her?" asked Grey.

"During the war with Hades, we found his real location but in order to defeat him I had to summon the Celestial King which requires a sacrifice, by giving up the spirit you are closest to you can summon the King in dire emergency's" said Lucy.

Makarov could see that Lucy had truly grown in her time away. To sacrifice even one of her spirits meant more for Lucy as it meant she had to kill a piece of herself before she could even do that.

"So why is your daughter destined to become Aquarius?" asked Makarov.

"Because she was born after the even and I'm the wizard who made the sacrifice" Said Lucy.

"Also it helps that I'm a water dragon slayer" said Bojen.

"Speaking of celestial beings, we have 2 doom keys" said Lexus.

 _"Oh,_ lets get this over with then" said Lucy.

The guild noticed the wariness in her voice as they entered the guild and took seat. Makarov went inside his office and unlocked the safe allowing Taurus to take the keys as they did not harm him. The came back and stood in front front of Lucy only instead of giving them to her right away when she held out her hand, he watched as Lois pushed up Lucy's sleeve reveling her entire right arm bound in gauze. Lois started unwrapping the gauze. Her guildmates cringed in horror as dried blood fell like snow. The gauze looked disgusting but Lucy's arm was worse. It was burned, bleeding and infected. Taurus then gave Lucy the keys which in her hands caused them to smoke and smell of burning flesh.

 _"By the gods!"_ whispered Lexus.

" _I who walk the path between reality and delusion, light and darkness call forth the blood king and the golden flame!"_ chanted Lucy.

Two forms appeared though not what was expected. The cockatrice appeared as a little girl in a yellow chicken costume with fire as a tail. The vampire was no longer a pale man in rags but a weak thin framed man in a nice suit.

"What the fuck, that's not the vampire who kicked our ass" said Gajeel.

"I am Lucy and to you I offer you my blood" said Lucy.

Lucy held out her ugly mangled arm to the vampire and cockatrice. They stepped closer when Natsu screamed Stop.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"Why are you giving them your blood?" asked Natsu..

"You have to give the doom keys blood, the bad guys kill people to give them blood but I use my own" said Lucy.

"Well then I would like to offer mine" said Mirajane.

"Me two" said Levy.

"Guys no I have to do this alone" said Lucy.

"Lucy shut up, we are your family we are going to help you no matter what you say" said Makarov.

"Fine" said Lucy.

"Wait I only need to say Family and you would let us help this entire time, **oh for fucks sake!"** roared Bojon.

Levy gave her blood to the cockatrice and Mirajane to the vampire.

"Oh that was tasty, I thought virgin freshly murdered was good but givin lovingly pregnant is better" said the cockatrice.

"I'm pregnant!?" squealed Levy.

"Yeah, oh my name is Lukon and do not work on Sunday or Monday" said the cockatrice.

"Gajeel I'm pregnant!" squealed Levy.

"About damn time" said Gajeel.

"Am I missing something?" asked Lucy.

"We got married 2 years ago after Gajeel fought his way through 1000 dark wizards to save me" said Levy.

"Congratulations, ok Vampire your name and days" said Lucy.

"You can summon me every night except for Wednesday and actual day time, I hate Wednesdays" said the vampire.

"What's your name?" asked Lucy.

"I uh don't have one" said the vampire.

"What!?" said Lucy.

 **"How do you not have a named!"** shirked Lukon.

"That's dumb, lets call you Bob!" said Natsu.

"Bob the vampire?" said the vampire skeptically.

"I like it, it undermines his power making people think he's weaker then he really is" said Erza.

"Plus I think the name Bob is hot" said Mirajane.

"You do?, well I find your white hair sexy" said Bob the vampire.

"Well this is new" said Bojon.

"Mirajane and a vampire are flirting" said Elfman.

"Yup not creepy at all!" said Mystogen sarcastically.

"Actually I think Mirajane is really in love, I've never seen her blush like before" said Cana.

Lucy fell to the ground causing everyone to rush over. Lois picked her up placing her a table. Bojon made a wet rag then placed on her forehead. Lois worked on Lucy's arm replacing ointment and bandages. Ricole then placed her in a sleeping bag and took her to the second floor.

"What just happened?" asked Morgen.

"Each time you gain a doom key your magic increases but to make a contract with one will cause you to come down with a magic flu, unfortunately it dosn't affect dark wizards" said Bojon.

"Why didn't you let me heal her arm?" asked Wendy.

"The sheer effort of trying to heal any one wound on her arm would kill you" said Ricole.

"Why does Lucy want the doom keys anyway?" asked Lukon.

"She wants to restore you, to turn the doom keys back to the Keys of life" said Lois.

"If that happens it will kill her!" said Bob.

"She knows" said Nick.

"Morgen, Natsu, Gajeel get prepared" said Lexus.

"For what?" asked Lois.

"We're going to Lovet Mountain , we're going to get Lucy the Doom Key" said Gajeel.

"But it's hidden in a maze!" said Lois.

"Morgen can use path 2 revel, and path 10 dragon taste, that one was designed to feed dragon slayers" said Lexus.

"If you want you can come with us, if not stay out the way, no damn maze is going to stop us" said Gajeel.

"Happy you coming?" asked Natsu.

"Aye" said Happy.

"I'll come to" Said Bojon.

"Your not even going to wait for Lucy to wake up?" asked Lucy.

"The dark wizards may already be there, we can not let them have the Hydra, it alone can hold of 2000 wizards" said Bojon.

"Besides we lost people by accident over this key, we are getting offensive" said Gajeel.


	6. Chapter 6 Hydra's Maze

**Disclaimer I do not Own** **Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The group finally found the entrance to the maze. Before they went in they tied rope to each other as a preventive measure. Morgen was the first to enter.

 _"42 paths of destruction, path 2(revel)"_ chanted Morgen.

Morgen's eyes glowed for a brief time before shutting down.

"Guys it dosn't work, I can't see the paths" said Morgen.

"It must be this place" said Gajeel.

 _"42 paths of destruction, path 10(dragon taste)"_ chanted Morgen.

A steel pillar raised out of the ground causing water to rise with it. A few sparks came up lighting the dry leaves and twigs on fire. The steel rob began to hum with electricity.

"Dragon taste still works" said Morgen.

"Well lets eat!" said Natsu.

"So only powers that show secrets don't work here" said Lexus.

As the dragons slayers got their munchies on they did not notice the creatures sneaking up behind them. A large fist the size of a ham smashed Natsu in the back sending him crashing through the walls and snapping the rope. Happy jumped in the air hiding behind a pillar as more creatures attacked. Morgen didn't have time to call her power so she ran as a monster chased her. Bojon, Lexus and Gajeel fought the creatures but they did not notice until it was to late that they were now separated. Then just as they appeared the creatures were simply gone.

 **Happy.**

Happy landed on the ground right as his wings vanished. He looked around but only saw walls and dirt floors, he didn't even see the hole in the wall. Happy started walking down the path not knowing if it was the way out or deeper in.

 **Morgen.**

Morgen ran until her legs gave out. She look up to see if she was still being chased but she was alone. She stood up dusting herself off. She touched the wall as she tried to regain her balance. She was confused as she felt something on the walls which was not possible as all the walls so far had been smooth. She turned to look finding a symbol of a key carved in the wall. Her magic Revel activated unexpectedly.

 _White robed figures descended down the hall. One was launching cannon force magic into the darkness. The white robed figures were using secret tunnles which led deeper and deeper into the maze. They had with them 2 keys, one green key that seemed to need gloves to hold and one as white as snow. They placed the green key on an alter then hid the white key behind a wall. A second wizard pulled shadows from the ground causing them to take form. Some of the creatures went down the maze after whoever was chasing them while the others struck down the white robed wizards just as they had planned._

 **Natsu.**

Natsu woke up to someone slapping him in the face. Natsu grabbed the persons wrist before they did it again.

"Oh good you awake!" said the unknown person.

"Who the heck are you!" demanded Natus.

"I'm Mac, I've been in this maze for 2 years" said Mac.

"Damn, I'm Natsu, I'm here for the doom key" said Natsu.

"Doom key?, there's no doom key here" said Mac.

"So they Hydra key was already taken shit!" said Natsu.

"No the Hydra is here" said Mac.

"But you just said the Hydra doom key wasn't here" said Natsu confused and suspicious.

"That's correct, because the Hydra is still a key of life" said Mac.

"What?, how?" asked Natsu.

"Because no one has managed to get pass the first wave let alone the guardian" said Mac.

Mac pointed to a coupe of corpses that were clearly dark wizards. Natsu was more concerned with Mac as there was no way he could survive 2 years in this place.

"How come the first wave never attacked you?" asked Natsu.

"They only attack people looking for the key, and time passes slowly here, out there one day is the same as one hour here" said Mac.

"How do you know this?" asked Natsu.

"I escaped once but I came back, so did the others" Said Mac.

"Others?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah there's like 20 of us in here, there's a guy named Bo who wrote down all our names and how many times he's encountered us" said Mac.

"So where do you find food?" asked Natsu.

"Oh we don't need to eat, sleep, or drink while we are in here" said Mac.

Soon Natsu and Mac reached the exit where they found Natsu's friends.

"So I guess no one found the key?" asked Natsu.

"It was behind a wall" said Happy holding up the white key.

"How on ear...did you touch the key on the alter?" asked Mac.

"Of course not, Lucy told me to never touch a green key in old ruins" said Happy.

"The guardian never came after you why not?" asked Mac.

"We got attacked by the shadow monster when we first entered but after that nothing, as for the key our intentions are to give it to our friend Lucy who wants to cleanse the keys" said Bojon.

"So how long have you been guarding this place?" asked Natsu.

"You knew!" gasped Mac.

"Nope just guessed, I noticed the shadow creatures following us witch you called the first wave, and then you claimed that the Hydra was still good but you were shocked to see Happy with it as you thought he might have grabbed the green key" said Natsu.

"Ha ha ha I have watched over that for 2000 years, I hope your Lucy can do it" said Mac as he went back into the Maze.

"Come guys lets go home" said Gajeel.

"Do you think a white key will hurt Lucy?" asked Bojon.

"Um we have a bigger problem then that" said Morgen.

Lexus and Natsu looked around not seeing any threats.

"No dark wizards, no problems" said Lexus.

"No not that, it's the keys" said Morgen.

"Well tell us already" said Bojon.

"There are in fact 14 keys" said Morgen.


	7. Chapter 7 Phantom pains

**Disclaimer I do not Own** **Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Erza, Grey, Happy, Natsu and Lucy were on a mission together just like old times. Unlike old times Lucy wore her robe and mask. Erza wore metal gloves that increased her strength 20 times over. Grey wore only spandex tights now as his power increased so much he froze the air around him. Natsu could use fire like a door appearing anywhere a fire was lit. He could also use them like windows to see through other fire pits.

"I forgot what was our mission again?" asked Natsu.

"I think it had something to do with clearing rat out of the sewer" said Grey.

"I thought we were down here because we angered the townsfolk" said Erza.

"Hold on I brought the request with me, lets see, it says we got to find a family heirloom, a ring that fell down into the sewer" said Lucy.

"Does anyone else smell that?" asked Happy.

"Were in a sewer of course it smells like...rotting corpses?" said Lucy.

As the group looked around they noticed more and more bodies. Erza picked up an arm that had the mark of the Green Unicorn guild. Happy found bones.

"um there were no reports of sewer monsters in this town" said Grey.

"That's because there isn't any!" laughed a sinister voice.

The group turned around to find a dark robed wizard. Natsu ignited his hands rushing towards the man only to go right through him causing no damage whatsoever.

"How is that possible" said Grey.

"I control the phantom key and I can use the powers on my body" said the man.

"Erza do you have any silver or blessed weapons?" asked Lucy.

"Many" said Erza not understanding.

"Use them, Loke can you help please?" asked Lucy.

In a puff of golden smoke Loke appeared.

"I'll try my best but even the gold keys are not a match against the Doom Keys" said Loke.

"I know and I'm sorry please just hold him for as long as you can" begged Lucy.

"Fine but I hope your plan works" said Loke.

"Me to" Said Lucy.

Ezra ran forward forward slicing her sword downward though the man moved at the last second so the sword only cut his foot. As the man hollered in pain Loke rushed in kicking the man in his chest. The man once he recovered backhanded Loke.

"Happy I need your help!" said Lucy.

"With what?" asked Happy.

"This is the key of the Were, with it can summon a very strong creature like a wolf with human form, which would be a werewolf or weretiger, were zebra or I can temporally give someone else the power like you or Plue" said Lucy holding a key.

"Ok so what do you need me to do?" asked Happy.

" _I who walk the path of life calls forth the power of the Were, grant your power unto Happy!"_ chanted Lucy.

Happy fell to the ground as he grew taller and wider. His paws grey until they were the size of dinner plates, his body as wide as Taurus ax. His blue fur became more shaggy. Fangs erupted from his mouth. He roared which soon turned out to be a sonic blast.

"Attack!" wheezed Lucy.

Happy ran forward racing towards the dark wizard, the others got out of the way as Happy knocked the evil wizard to the ground. Happy started clawing him causing the man to scream in agony.

"Um Lucy shouldn't we stop happy?" asked Gray.

"No in order to claim a doom key the wizard who controls it must die, there are no nullifying contracts like when I got Virgo" said Lucy.

"Oh!" said Natsu.


	8. Chapter 8 Family matters

**Disclaimer I do not Own** **Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"So Bojon where did you and Lucy meet?" asked Levy.

"It was a month after she gained the First Fairy's mask, I was on the trail of a blood thirsty killer stalking young women for black magic rituals, Lucy happened to stop the killer by pure chance asking for directions then out of no where she upper cuts him" said Bojon.

"Did you know he was the killer Lucy?" asked Levy.

"I didn't even know he killed people, I only punched him because he grabbed my boobs" said Lucy.

"That's why?, wait when Lois did it you guys rented a motel room together" said Bojon.

"Horny I was, women I wanted" said Lois.

"It was rather enjoyable, I came so many times that night" said Lucy with both a crimson blush and lusty eyes.

"It's so sad your father will never get to see his grandchildren" said Ricole.

"Ha ha ha yeah, though I think he'll blow his top if he finds I'm a baby mama for 2 different guys and not married" said Lucy.

"Your father would go bat shit crazy!" said Gray.

"You never know until you try" said Erza.

Everyone looked at Erza in surprise. Erza kept her face straight for a few minutes before bursting out laughing, everyone else followed suit.

"Speaking of the kids where are they?" asked Tabby.

"Oh Natsu has them, he wanted to hang out with his son and took Bisla to be fair" said Lucy.

"I still can't believe you slept with him" said Lisanna

"Jealous much" said Lois.

"I am not!" huffed Lisanna.

"Jealousy is very unbecoming of a young lady" said Makarov.

 **"I am not jealous!"** screamed Lisanna.

"I thought envy was green, that just looks blue" said Juvia

 **"I am not jealous that Lucy was a whore and ended up pregnant!"** screamed Lisanna

"Ok that's way to far sis" said Elfman.

"Well it's true!" said Lisanna.

"Those sound like fighting words!" said Gajeel.

"You know what, **Lucy I challenge you!"** screamed Lisanna.

"No" said Lucy taking a sip of tea.

"What!" said Lisanna.

MAkarov sat in his spot watching to see how this would be handled. Erza got ready in case things went south. Gildarts was admiring how Lucy simply rejected the fight from the get go.

"I said no, as in No I will not fight you" said Lucy.

"Why the hell not!" demanded Lisanna.

"3 reasons, I have nothing to prove, I don't want to, and I simply don't care that you want Natsu but your to scared to do anything about it so all you do is flirt but alas he's to dense to get subtle flirting" said Lucy.

"What are you saying?" asked Lisanna.

"Be more direct" said Lucy.

 **"I'm not having sex with him!"** squealed Lisanna blushing.

"I never said that, I meant talk to him sheesh" said Lucy.

"Oh!" said Lisanna.

"This conversation wasn't awkward at all!" said Erza sarcastically.

"Speaking of awkward are we still on for tonight?" asked Lucy.

"Of course" said Erza.

"For what?" asked Cana.

"Our date" said Lucy.

"Your gay?, that means you won't be after my Grey!" cheered Juvia.

"Um seeing as he put a ring on your finger I wouldn't try crazy lady" said Lucy.

"She's gone off the deep end!" whispered Levy.

"Honey she was past the deep end when she joined the guild" said Lucy.


	9. Chapter 9 Time to get Kraken

**Disclaimer I do not Own** **Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy, Wendy, Levy, and Morgen were at an Inn/Restaurant working as waitress as it was short staffed as their people went to work at a festival. Only 3 people had stayed behind and 2 of them were cooks.

"Ok Lucy you have the mother look so you get section A, Levy your on section B non smoking, Wendy hostess nest, Morgen your on assist and I have section C and D" said Stevie the normal waitress.

"What does section A have do with me looking like a mother?" asked Lucy.

"Section A is the family section" said Stevie.

"Oh!, um by any chance do you have an outfit with long sleeves?" asked Lucy.

"Yes and they come with gloves" said Stevie.

The girls rushed off to get ready. When Lucy wasn't looking the other 3 stole peeks at her body. Levy could see why Elfman thought Lucy as a mother was hot. Wendy saw the scares from battle winching at how painful they must have been. Morgen was trying to find Lucy's Tail as she wanted to know where it came out of as Lucy could shrink or grow her tail and wings. Soon they stood in front of Stevie.

"Ok girls the cooks are Lucus and Bravo, don't fuck with them, flirt, mild banter, causal talk is good, keep them happy, you look out for them and they look out for you" said Stevie.

"Got it" said the four girls.

"Ok time to open!" said Stevie.

 **30 minutes later.**

"How can I help you?" asked Levy.

Levy had come over to one of her tables where a large women was sitting. She looked Levy head to toe then placed her menu on the table.

"I want steak medium rare, garlic mash potato's and Fairy gold rum to drink" said the large women.

"Ok so to eat steak medium rare, garlic mash potato's and a bottle of Fairy gold rum to drink?!" repeated Levy.

"No no dear all of it is to drink, all blended together!" said the women.

"Excuse me?" asked Levy confused.

"Dear are you new?" asked the women.

"I'm with Fairy Tail and this place posted a one day emergency help poster" said Levy.

"Ah there it is, then by any chance do you know who is cooking?" asked the women.

"Um Lucus and Bravo" said Levy.

"Oh good then on your pad write One Fuwnbum, speed f,u,w,n,b,u,m they will know what it means" said the women.

 **5 hours later.**

Morgen and Stevie were smoking a cigarette with Bravo. It was the in between shift when very little to no one came in. They were sitting on a bench and crate next to a barrel covered in ivy.

"This feels so good for how long I've been without" said Morgen exhaling.

"It's only been 5 hours!" laughed Bravo.

"Try 2 weeks" said Morgen.

"Um no thanks!" said Stevie.

"Who would do that?" asked Bravo.

"Dude the last 2 weeks have been out right bonkers, we took this job to relax from trying to find some magic keys of doom that burn when you touch them!" said Morgen.

Bravo and Stevie shared a look.

"What?" asked Morgen.

"What color are these keys?" asked Stevie.

"If their corrupted black, white if they are still keys of life, why do you ask?" asked Morgen.

That barrel has been there for a long time, not even the boss knows how it got there but on top of right under the ivy is a white key that burns if you touch it, it's more like an annoying burn then harmful" said Bravo.

"Yeah the white keys aren't evil so they don't pack a punch yet" said Morgen.

"Morgen got up heading over to the barrel. She started moving the ivy around until she found the key. She saw water as the symbol but had no idea what kind of creature it could be so she went inside to show Lucy.

"Hey Lucy guess what!" said Morgen.

"Chicken butt" said Lucy.

"What?" asked Morgen.

The kids at the table Lucy was serving started laughing.

"Lucy I found a doom key!" said Morgen.

"Where?" asked Lucy.

"Outside" said Morgen.

"Seriously?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah Stevie and Bravo claim it's been out there forever" said Morgen.

"Let me see" said Lucy.

Morgen handed Lucy the key. Lucy looked at the key turning it over inspecting ever inch.

"It's the Kraken key" said Lucy.

"You figured that out by the water symbol?" asked Morgen.

"No it says Kraken on the back" said Lucy.


	10. Chapter 10 Are we there Yeti

**Disclaimer I do not Own** **Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Cana, Lois, Elfman and Grey were in a cave clearing out duck sized trolls. It was ranked as a low level mission but with how much was being offered they could split it four ways and be happy.

"What kind of trolls are these?" asked Lois.

"Duck sized trolls or Dulls are the smallest of the troll Family but what they lack in size they make up in working together and being smart enough to know low level magic" explained Cana.

"Magic using trolls, well that's just lovely" said Lois.

A troll shot a fire ball at Lois who grabbed it with her hand then ate it. She then shot out a bolt of lightning striking the creature and a few around it.

"How on earth did you catch that fire ball?" asked Elfman

"My entire body is designed to absorb magic to eat, I could have taken the fire to the chest but that would hurt so I caught it instead" said Lois.

"One day we need to have a serious talk about how creepy that is" said Cana.

"Odd? that's the same thing Lucy said when she first saw my power" said Lois.

"Do the trolls appear to be scared of something?" asked Elfman.

"Do you mean other then us?" asked Grey.

"I notice it to, there's no way trolls even smart ones would be prepared for an attack they didn't even know about" said Cana.

"Hey guys I hope no one figures out we have a doom key with us" said Lois.

"What are you doing?" asked Elfman.

"Trust me!" whispered Lois.

A large hair creature came barreling out of another tunnel sending Dulls Trolls flying. Elfman lept out of the way which sent the reckless beast right into a wall. The creature stood up then roared his displeasure only to be cut short as a boulder fell on his head.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Grey.

"That my little annoyance is the doom key Yeti, now which one do you have?" asked the dark wizard.

"We don't we lied" said Lois.

"But we do have to kill you, as we need that kill" said Elfman.

"I think not, **Yeti attack"** shouted the dark wizard.

When nothing happened they all looked to see where the Yeti had crashed. The yeti was out cold indicated by the large bleeding lump on his head.

"Fucking contract, I summon Pyro Vermin, Terra Tiger and Agua Boar!" said the dark wizard.

A swirling vortex of fire appeared until it took the form of a rat, water bubbled up from the cracks in the ground forming a boar. The boulder that fell on the Yeti turned into a tiger. Grey shared a look with Elfman and Lois. Elfman turned his arms into large scaly things then brought them down on the tiger turning it to dust. Grey stuck his hands into the boar freezing it until it shattered. Lois grabbed the rat and tosses it into her mouth.

"Wow I am vastly under powered here!" said the dark wizard.

Lois burped which caused shards of rocks to rip through the dark wizard killing him.


	11. Chapter 11 Let's Roc and Roll

**Disclaimer I do not Own** **Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Reader jfkkennedy asked if I could post a list of Lucy's keys and the doom keys so here it is. Because I added some.  
**

 **Lucy's Keys from Main story line.**

 **Gold Keys.** _Aquarius(Gone),Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Loke(leo), Gemini, Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn._

 **Silver Keys.** _Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Nikora (Plue), Pyxis._

 **Lucy's keys from this story.**

 **Bronze keys.(these are bases off the Chinese zodiac)** _Pyro/fire Vermein/rat, Terra/earth tiger, Agua/water Boar/pig._

 **Doom Keys/key of Life. (L for Luc, E for evil wizaed).** _Vampire/Bob, L (not a twilight vampire that's for damn sure!) Doom Key._

 _Werebeast, Doom Key, L, can summon a a stronger form of a creature i.e Wolf is Werewolf, Happy is werecat._

 _Hydra, Key of Life, L, like the dude said it can take on 100 wizards by its self._

 _Roc, Key of Life, really large bird._

 _Cockatrice/Lukon, doom key, L, it's a gold chicken that breathes fire what more do you want._

 _Spinx, Doom Key, E, it you have to answer the riddles correctly or your dinner._

 _Krakken, Key of life, L, a giant squid._

 _Brownie, Doom Key, E, they can fix anything._

 _Mummy, Doom Key, E, yes the one in rags, no not the one in drag._

 _Phantom, Doom Key, L, can make anyone ghost like, only silver, and blessed weapons can harm it._

 _Goblin(king), Doom Key, L, Her first doom key._

 _Pegasus, Doom Key, L, it's a flying horse what more do you want._

* * *

Lucy was eating breakfast in the guild hall while also keeping an eye on her children who were running around. Bojon sat down next to then kissed her on the head.

"You ever regret sleeping with me?" asked Bojon looking at Bisla.

"I wasn't in my right mind when I had sex with you so yes there are times I regret it because it made our friendship weird but then when I see you acting like a father or claiming she'll be so powerful because she's the next Aquarius, those are times that I am glad we did" said Lucy.

"Lucy will you marry me?" asked Bojon.

Lucy looked at Bojon wondering if this was a joke or if he was serious. He was in fact giving her a corny smile.

"Oh come on dude!, why would you go and ruin a perfectly good moment with a stupid joke!" demanded Lucy.

"I'm a guy, it was getting sappy...Hey Lucy you look healthier what gives?" asked Bojon.

"I think it might be the 2 keys of life, because I didn't feel sick when I used them for the first time or it could be that everyone else has given their blood" Said Lucy.

"Two?, are you sure?" asked Bojon.

"Yes I am very sure I have 2 keys of Life" said Lucy.

"Then where did you get that one?" asked Bojon pointing at her belt.

Lucy looked at her belt then grabbed her keys. There was indeed 3 white keys. She grabbed the new key looking it over.

"Your not going to believe this but this is the vampire key" said Lucy.

"I think I know why" said Bojon.

Lucy looked towards the direction Bojon was looking towards. Just now entering the guild 2 hours later was Mirajane with a very satisfied smile and Bob the vampire. Everyone was surprised to see her come in so late, though it was more surprising to find her with a boyfriend.

"Did you know they were dating?" asked Lucy.

"No, dd you know he could leave his own key?" asked Bojon.

"No! do you think I should be concerned?" asked Lucy.

"Maybe if she was dating the Yeti but she looks " said Bojon.

Bob the vampire ran over when he noticed Bojon and Lucy looking at him.

"um hello mistress, please do not be upset I can explain" said Bojon.

"I have 3 questions that I want answered" said Lucy.

"Ok" said Bob.

"How are you able to leave your key?" asked Lucy.

"When we made our contract, you never placed demands on me and I was given blood freely" said Bob.

"Interesting, are you sleeping with Mirajane?" asked Lucy.

"Yes but that's not why we are late, I gave her a back massage" said Bob.

"Are you getting blood from her?" asked Lucy.

"Only if I win 5 battles" said Bob.

"Ok I'm cool with that" said Lucy.

"um excuse me madam, are you Lucy Heartfilia the shrouded Fairy? asked an older voice.

Lucy turned around to find an old man in a valet suit standing behind her patiently.

"Yes I am, how can I help you?" asked Lucy.

The old man handed Lucy a letter then walked away. Lucy opened the letter and began to read it. The people who saw her get the letter watched her read it. Lucy looked up from the letter with tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter Luc?" asked Natsu.

"My father passed away last night!" said Lucy.

"I'm so sorry Lucy!" said Elfman.

"You never got to say good by!" said Cana.

"Got ya, no this letter is actually the location of a key of life, it's guardian has passed on and apparently his butler was given was last job which was to send me this letter" said Lucy.

"That's fucked up Lucy!" said Lois.

"You'll feel bad if he really does die" said Lisanna.

"Do you really think so?" asked Lucy.

"Well you might, unless he tries to bring up what he did nine years ago" said Mystogen.

"Who are you taking with you?" asked Makarov.

"Mmh lets see, Bojon...Gildards...Erza...Natsu...and Ricole you guys want to go?" asked Lucy.

 **3 days later.**

The group got out of the carriage though Natsu needed some help. They stood in front of an old crypt. The letter said the last guardian of the key had passes and was entombed with the key. He had heard about Lucy before he passed and wanted to make sure the key was held by a good person.

"So you guys ready to defile a grave?" asked Lucy.

"Always" said Ricole.

"With you we don't even have to smash out way in" said Erza.

 **"Let's go already!"** screamed Natsu.

"Calm down, we don't know if the crypt is guarded or not so we need to be careful!" said Gildards.

Ricole entered the shadow of the crypt disappearing from view. The door to the crypt swung open reveling Ricole giving a bow. As Lucy entered the crypt she kissed Ricole on the cheek. Bojon patted him on the back a little rough. Natsu did the same thing thinking it was meant to be funny. Erza and Gildards were the last to enter.

"Um Gildards would you mind staying back to watch the door in case we get unwelcome company?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah go on" said Gildards.

Before they descended into the crypt they grabbed some torches which Natsu lit. They went 20 feet before they came to a staircase. Ricole was the first to go down as if they collapsed he would be able to remedy the situation. Once they were all down the stairs they walked another 30 feet before standing in front of 3 tunnels.

"Just how big is his place!" said Lucy.

"Um lets see, there are 5 of us, Ricole should go alone that way he won't have to worry about his teammate" said Lucy.

"I take the middle tunnel it is well lit meaning plenty of shadows and the unlikely chance the key is kept there" said Ricole.

"Well I'm going with Natsu and I'm taking the right tunnel" said Lucy.

"What?, why?!" demanded Bojon.

"I haven't gotten to hang out with Natsu since we got back and Natsu was my first friend I made when I left home" said Lucy.

"No uh I mean why the right path?" asked Bojon panicking.

"Because I'm standing right in front of it, duh!" said Lucy.

"Oh! right" said Bojon.

"Let's go!" said Natsu cheerfully.

 **Ricole.**

Ricole entered the tunnel seeing many shadows. He looked for any sign that this tunnel was occupied but found none. He could already tell the key wasn't down this path he just wanted to know why this path had so much light. He also hoped to find out what this so called 14th was. The day the others got back they had only told him and Makarov.

"Hello!" called Ricole.

Ricole called out hello as an experiment but the only thing to happen was an echo. Ricole kept walking until he noticed a slight hitch in the wall. He went over to investigate. He followed the crack finding that it was the perfect shape of a door. He looked around the path then summoned his shadow sending it forward. He watched as it left his sight going the way he hadn't yet. 32 minutes it came back from the path he himself had only just came from. After retaking his shadow he focused on opening the door. He exploited the darkness created by the door forcing it to open and revel a book sitting on a stone table.

"What the heck is this?" said Ricole.

He picked up the book only for his eyes to bulge. The book was titled 14 Keys of Life.

 **Erza and Bojon.**

Erza and Bojon walked in silence down their path. Erza kept her sword at ready as there was definite signs of habitation. Erza noticed the pain and jealousy written across Bojon's face. She sliced a monster in half as it raced towards her.

"Ok so what's problem?" asked Erza as she took down another.

"I don't have a problem" said Bojon as he punched 2 monsters to death.

"If you don't have a problem then do you mind letting up on that monster?" asked Erza.

Bojon looked down to see nothing but a bloody pulp. He got back up dusting himself off as wipe the blood and dust off him.

"So?" asked Erza.

"So nothing" said Bojon.

"Does it have anything to do with Lucy?" asked Erza.

"No" said Bojon.

"Your so lying" laughed Erza.

"Shut up" said Bojon.

"Are you in love with Lucy?" asked Erza.

"No I am not" said Bojon sourly.

"So you don't care if she has a threesome with Mystogen and me tonight then?" asked Erza.

"NOT AT ALL!" said Bojon through clenched teeth.

"Oh then what about the fact that I can make her scream my name for hours!?" teased Erza.

Bojon screamed in frustration then attempted to punch Erza. Erza ducked at the right moment causing Bojon to crush a wall. Bojon kept punching the wall until his arms refused to work.

"Are you done yet?" asked Erza.

"Yes!" grumbled Bojon.

"Are you in love with Lucy.

"Yes" said Bojon.

"Why haven't you told you?" asked Erza.

"She regrets sleeping with me, the best night of my life, one of the few things about people that I cherish and she regrets it" said Bojon.

"Have you ever told her how you really feel?" asked Erza.

"I've asked her to merry me many time but she always laughs thinking I'm making a joke" explained Bojon.

"Well are you making it a joke or are you being serious?" asked Erza.

"Mostly a joke since already know the answer" said Bojon.

"You need to seriously try" said Erza.

"If I had a ring I would" said Bojon.

"You mean like that one?" asked Erza.

Bojon looked at Erza then followed her finger to where she was pointing. Sitting on a pedestal bathed in light was a diamond ring with an emerald band.

"That's a tap!" said Bojon.

"Yeah so!" said Erza.

"So get ready to run I'm grabbing it" said Bojon.

 **Natsu and Lucy.**

"How come we haven't been attacked yet!?" asked Natsu.

"Because the path was cleared for me" said Lucy.

"How do you know it was cleared for you?" asked Natsu.

"Because the letter said so, _the right path is where the key may be, the path also cleared for me and is the first painting we see"_ quoted Lucy.

"Oh you mean that picture of the letter T?" asked Natsu.

"Yes that would be it" said Lucy.

Natsu punched it sending his arm right through as the back hollow. He opened it more allowing light in. Inside the hollow space was a white key. The Roc key of life.

"Are we talking rock monster?" asked Natsu.

"No the Roc is a really big bird" said Lucy.

"A bird made of rocks?" asked Natsu.

"No" said Lucy.

"A rock shaped like a bird?" asked Natsu.

"No" said Lucy.

"A bird shaped like a rock?" asked Natsu.

"Sure" said Lucy hoping he would shut up.

"That's stupid, if a bird was shaped like a rock how could it fly!" puffed Natsu.

 **"Lucy!"** shouted Bojon.

"What?" asked Lucy.

Bojon got on one knee and held up a ring.

"Lucy Heartfilia will you marry me?" asked Bojon.

"I'm sorry but I can't Bojon" said Lucy.

"Why not!" asked Bojon.

"Because it would not be fair when your just going to lose me in a couple months" said Lucy.

"I don't understand" said Bojon.

"Lucy?" asked Ricole.

"It's not the keys that are killing me though yes they are responsible for my arm, I have cancer, that's my secret, I do love you" said Lucy.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Bojon.

"Because honestly I thought I would be dead before now, I didn't want to hurt you Bojon" said Lucy.

"I guess now would be a bad time to tell you there's a 14th key" said Bojon.


	12. Chapter 12 Mummy's day

**Disclaimer I do not Own** **Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Reader jfkkennedy asked if I could post a list of Lucy's keys and the doom keys so here it is. Because I added some.  
**

 **Lucy's Keys from Main story line.**

 **Gold Keys.** _Aquarius(Gone),Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Loke(leo), Gemini, Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn._

 **Silver Keys.** _Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Nikora (Plue), Pyxis._

 **Lucy's keys from this story.**

 **Bronze keys.(these are bases off the Chinese zodiac)** _Pyro/fire Vermein/rat, Terra/earth tiger, Agua/water Boar/pig._

 **Doom Keys/key of Life. (L for Luc, E for evil wizaed).** _Vampire/Bob, L (not a twilight vampire that's for damn sure!) Doom Key._

 _Werebeast, Doom Key, L, can summon a a stronger form of a creature i.e Wolf is Werewolf, Happy is werecat._

 _Hydra, Key of Life, L, like the dude said it can take on 100 wizards by its self._

 _Roc, Key of Life, really large bird. L  
_

 _Cockatrice/Lukon, doom key, L, it's a gold chicken that breathes fire what more do you want._

 _Spinx, Doom Key, E, it you have to answer the riddles correctly or your dinner._

 _Krakken, Key of life, L, a giant squid._

 _Brownie, Doom Key, E, they can fix anything._

 _Mummy, Doom Key, E, yes the one in rags, no not the one in drag._

 _Phantom, Doom Key, L, can make anyone ghost like, only silver, and blessed weapons can harm it._

 _Goblin(king), Doom Key, L, Her first doom key._

 _Pegasus, Doom Key, L, it's a flying horse what more do you want._

* * *

"OK guys start talking!" said Lucy.

"About what?" asked Natsu.

"The 14th key" said Lucy.

"Well this might help" said Ricole holding up the book he found.

"Where did you get that?" asked Erza.

"On the mission to the crypt" said Ricole.

"You found a book containing evidence of the 14th key and you didn't tell us!" said Bojon.

"You stole a ring from a dead man then used it to propose to Lucy" said Ricole.

"Both of you knock it off!" said Lois.

"Please read the book Ricole" said Makarov.

"Ok lets see, _All together there are 13 keys some may be evil or good depending on the last user, A blood sacrifice is necessary but giving willingly makes the celestial stronger"_ read Ricole.

"I know this already" said Lucy.

 _"The 14th key is hidden within the pillar, 13 keys to unlock it, 13 keys to claim power held by the 14th, whoever holds the 14th holds the 13..._ wow!" said Ricole.

"What?" asked Lois.

"This book has a parenthesis" said Ricole.

"What's it say?" asked Bojon.

"When the 14th key is held by the hands of good the other 13 shell be good" said Ricole.

"Ah thank you for providing insight on the secret 14th key" said an annoying voice.

Everyone turned around to find 3 dark wizards. One was a large man, another was a well rounded women, and the last was a bean poll.

"Um can we help you?" asked Natsu igniting his hands.

"Yes let us Kill Lucy Heartfilia, take her keys then leave, no one will get hurt" said the large man.

"Well when you put it that way I still must very much say no" said Makarov.

"A take out Juvia, Galjeel, Natsu, Evergreen, and Mystogen, J take out everyone else, I've hot Lucy and Yukino" said the large man.

"Understood M" said the women.

A or the women sent her opponents to the other end of the room with a single blast. A grabbed one of Mystogens staffs and smashed it against his head. She then grabbed his body swinging it around until she launched it at Natsu and Juvia.

J walked over to Grey and punched him in the chest. Grey was sent flying, where he crashed into Erza and Lisanna. Elfman rushed forward in full beast takeover only to be bitch slapped across the room. Lexus and Bojon, and Cana attacked together. As Lexus fired a lightning blast J turned his hand metal absorbing the lightning and redirecting it at Bojon. J leg swept Cana then used her body as a human shield against Lexus physical attacks.

Lucy and Yukino stood next to each other as they stared at the large man. He held up a black key then offered his hand. It was not him asking them to join but to allow them to go first.

 **"I call forth the divine spirit Ophiuchus!"** cried Yukino.

 _"I call to you oh great Yeti!"_ chanted Lucy.

"Come forth you rotten pile of paper" said the man.

Purple smoke circled around Yukino until it took the form of a giant serpent. A sickly yellow smoke landed in front of M, forming a red glowing eyed man covered in gauze. A gold fog poured into the room until it took the form of a hairy dwarf with big feet.

"What the fuck is that!?" asked M.

"The yeti or as he likes to be called Trevor" said Lucy.

"Is it more competent then the last incarnation?" asked M.

"He has anger issues" Said Lucy.

M never got a chance to respond as Trevor the Yeti punched the mummy so hard it flew into its master. Ophiuchus went in to attack only for bandages to ensnare him. The Mummy climbed on top of the giant snake then forced it to head butt Trevor. Trevor pushed the snake back but even he couldn't keep it up forever. The mummy forced the snake in Lucy and Yukino's direction. As the giant snake barred down on them Lucy held up one hand and said "Away". The snake vanished causing the mummy to fall to the ground.

"What the fuck you can force close other people's gates?" said M angrily.

"Yes I can" said Lucy.

The mummy didn't know what to do as if he failed his master would be unhappy meaning he would be very unhappy. Makarov has blended into the shadows to watch the dark wizards after they arrived in hopes that he could devise a plan. As he saw the hesitation on the mummy's face a plan came to mind.

"Oh great mummy I offer to you my blood freely given" said the old man.

The mummy looked at Makarov then its master.

"Fine go ahead, feast on his blood it shell give you strength then kill him" said M.

Everyone stopped fighting. The bad guys watched mainly to see what a fool the old man was. Fairy Tail watched because their master had a plan. Makarov cut his arm then offered it to the mummy. The mummy took the old mans arm bringing it to his face lapping up the blood. After a few minutes the mummy looked into Makarov's eyes then to Lucy then back to Makarov. The mummy slowly turned to look at his master who's hand burst into green flames.

 **"What the fuck!"** shouted M dropping the key.

The now green eyed mummy snatched up the key tossing it to Lucy.

"How dare you betray me!" hissed M.

 **"The phoenix will rise again!"** shouted the mummy.

The mummy grew 3 times his original size then from his body his wrappings reached out to M, A, and J grabbing them. J tried to escape by shrinking but it was to late, the mummy wrapped them so tightly that nothing could save them. He then brought them to his absorbing them as if the were food.

"Now that's some scary shit!" said Lexus.


	13. Chapter 13 Clue

**Disclaimer I do not Own** **Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Reader jfkkennedy asked if I could post a list of Lucy's keys and the doom keys so here it is. Because I added some.  
**

 **Lucy's Keys from Main story line.**

 **Gold Keys.** _Aquarius(Gone),Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Loke(leo), Gemini, Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn._

 **Silver Keys.** _Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Nikora (Plue), Pyxis._

 **Lucy's keys from this story.**

 **Bronze keys.(these are bases off the Chinese zodiac)** _Pyro/fire Vermein/rat, Terra/earth tiger, Agua/water Boar/pig._

 **Doom Keys/key of Life. (L for Luc, E for evil wizaed).** _Vampire/Bob, L (not a twilight vampire that's for damn sure!) Doom Key._

 _Werebeast, Doom Key, L, can summon a a stronger form of a creature i.e Wolf is Werewolf, Happy is werecat._

 _Hydra, Key of Life, L, like the dude said it can take on 100 wizards by its self._

 _Roc, Key of Life, really large bird. L  
_

 _Cockatrice/Lukon, doom key, L, it's a gold chicken that breathes fire what more do you want._

 _Spinx, Doom Key, E, it you have to answer the riddles correctly or your dinner._

 _Krakken, Key of life, L, a giant squid._

 _Brownie, Doom Key, E, they can fix anything._

 _Mummy, Doom Key, L, yes the one in rags, no not the one in drag._

 _Phantom, Doom Key, L, can make anyone ghost like, only silver, and blessed weapons can harm it._

 _Goblin(king), Doom Key, L, Her first doom key._

 _Pegasus, Doom Key, L, it's a flying horse what more do you want._

* * *

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" laughed Lucy.

Bisla his inside a crate that happened to have a hole. She was playing hide and seek with her mom, her brother and Tabby. Nick had already been found but not Bisla or Tabb. Bisla watched from the whole as Lucy opened some cupboards. Lucy then looked behind a couch and found Tabby.

"Oh lizard farts!" said Tabby.

"You did well Tabby, it took me a bit longer to find you" said Lucy.

"I knew I should have hid in plain sight, that's how a I won last time" said Tabby.

"Come on lets find Bisla and tickle her to death" laughed Lucy.

Bisla stayed as quite as she could watching from her hole. Nick looked behind the curtains and under the bed. Tabby looked in fridge and the bathroom. Lucy looked in the closet and the back porch. Then Bisla heard someone enter the room that doomed her.

"Hey what's up?" asked Bojon.

Bojon was no longer angry that Lucy rejected him because she explained why she had to say no. The result they were dating again.

"Hide and seek, Bisla's winning" said Lucy.

"Not any more!" said Bojon.

Bojon grabbed the lid off the crate reveling Bisla. The young girl looked at her father in shock then started laughing. Her laughter increased when Lucy and Bojon started tickling her.

"Daddy cheated!" squealed Bisla.

"I did not!" laughed Bojon.

"Yes you did, you weren't playing but you still helped mommy" said Bisla.

Oh!, ok so I did cheat" said Bisla.

"Hey guys come sit on the bed with me" said Lucy.

"Uh oh" said Nick.

"I didn't do it!" said Bisla.

"Didn't do what?" asked Bojon.

"How should I know I'm only 6!" said Bisla.

"Shut up and get on the damn bed already!" said Lucy.

Bisla, Nick and Bojon got on Lucy's bed. Bisla laid down next to Lucy while Nick sat on a pillow. Bojon took an edge.

"Ok so I have something I need to tell you guys" said Lucy.

"Are we getting another sibling?" asked Nick.

"Oh gods not another crying stinky monster!" moaned Tabby.

"Shut up cat!" said Lucy and Bojon in unison.

"No I'm not having another baby, you remember when I told you the doom keys could kill me" said Lucy.

"Yes it was a sad day" said Bisla.

"Ok well I wasn't being completely honest, the truth is they do make me sick but not enough to kill while the white keys to make me feel better" said Lucy.

"Mom, I don't understand, if the keys only make you sick then how come you never have any energy anymore or cough up red stuff?" asked Nick.

"Well the truth is my mom, your grandma had something called cancer, it killed and now I have it to, when my mom got no one knew anything about it, so if the dark wizards don't kill me then cancer will" said Lucy.

"How come they don't know about cancer?" asked Nick.

"Well they just recently started studying it, all they know so far is that the bad parts of the body attack the good parts and if they catch in time then they can cut it out" said Lucy.

"Will Nick or I get cancer?" asked Bisla.

"I don't know about Nick but you might, though if your lucky you can catch it early" said Lucy.

"How do I do that?" asked Bisla.

"As you get older you should check for lumps" said Lucy.

"Lump?" asked Bisla.

"Hold on" said Lucy.

Lucy was laying down so she arched her back and pulled up her shirt reveling her breast. She ran her fingers over the sides until she hit a certain spot. She rubbed and poked the area.

"Ok feel right here!" said Lucy.

Bisla gently prodded the spot her mom showed her. Nick felt it to.

"Mommy that was hard, was that the lump?" asked Bisla.

"Yeah, it's full blown cancer now because it wasn't caught in time" said Lucy.

"Mommy I still love you" said Bisla as she hugged Lucy.

"Aw what a touching moment!" sneered an unknown voice.

Bojon got up to attack but was hit with a powerful force sending him across the room. A women in a black robe entered along with a half bird women lion thing.

"Don't bother trying to call for help, we have your guild covered in dark wizards, I posses the doom key Spinx with addition of another power" said the women.

"Have you come to kill me for my keys?" asked Lucy.

"No we did not come to kill anyone" said the women.

"Then what the fuck do you want!" demanded Lucy..

"To set up a date of course" said the women.

"You did this all for a challenge?" asked a very annoyed Lucy.

"Of course" said the women.

"Fine, when and where" said Lucy.

"3 weeks from now at 9:39 in the only north east cave on Novander Mountain" said the women.

"Why there?" asked Lucy.

"That is the location of the brownie key and the palace of the well, the resting place of the keys" said the women.

"You found it!" gasped Lucy.

"By pure chance of course" said the women.

"How is anything found" said Lucy.

"I know right, So I'm leaving but you can't!" laughed the women.

As the women left the Spinx sat down in the door way. The Spinx smiled reveling razor sharp teeth.

"To pass you must answer three riddles " said the Spinx.

"Me first, me first!" said Bisla.

"Long but short, red but blue, hear and there, what am I?" asked the Spinx.

"A rainbow" said Bisla.

"Correct, what gets wetter as it dries?" asked the Spinx.

"A towel" said Bisla.

"Correct, ah here's a hard one, I am house without the head of the head, knitted deep whiten the trees, A head that lies with out its eyes, stitched silently to tease, what am I?" asked the Spinx.

"A louse" said Bisla.

 **"Nooo!"** screamed the Spinx as it vanished.

"Can you explain that to me?" asked Bojon.

"The fact that a 6 year old beat a man eating bird lady or that she's smarter then us?" asked Lucy.

"Um the first one?" asked Bojon.


	14. Chapter 14 One last time

**Disclaimer I do not Own** **Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Reader jfkkennedy asked if I could post a list of Lucy's keys and the doom keys so here it is. Because I added some.  
**

 **Lucy's Keys from Main story line.**

 **Gold Keys.** _Aquarius(Gone),Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Loke(leo), Gemini, Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn._

 **Silver Keys.** _Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Nikora (Plue), Pyxis._

 **Lucy's keys from this story.**

 **Bronze keys.(these are bases off the Chinese zodiac)** _Pyro/fire Vermein/rat, Terra/earth tiger, Agua/water Boar/pig._

 **Doom Keys/key of Life. (L for Luc, E for evil wizaed).** _Vampire/Bob, L (not a twilight vampire that's for damn sure!) Doom Key._

 _Werebeast, Doom Key, L, can summon a a stronger form of a creature i.e Wolf is Werewolf, Happy is werecat._

 _Hydra, Key of Life, L, like the dude said it can take on 100 wizards by its self._

 _Roc, Key of Life, really large bird. L  
_

 _Cockatrice/Lukon, doom key, L, it's a gold chicken that breathes fire what more do you want._

 _Spinx, Doom Key, E, it you have to answer the riddles correctly or your dinner._

 _Krakken, Key of life, L, a giant squid._

 _Brownie, Doom Key, E, they can fix anything._

 _Mummy, Doom Key, L, yes the one in rags, no not the one in drag._

 _Phantom, Doom Key, L, can make anyone ghost like, only silver, and blessed weapons can harm it._

 _Goblin(king), Doom Key, L, Her first doom key._

 _Pegasus, Doom Key, L, it's a flying horse what more do you want._

* * *

After the assault on the guild many of Fairy Tails members were packing to go on the journey. Many were aware that this would be Lucy's final trip.

"I want to go!" said Nick.

"Not a chance" said Lucy.

"I want to go, I have to be there!" said Nick.

"NO!" said Lucy.

"Lucy I'll keep them here" said Bojon.

"Thank you, Mommy loves you guys" Said Lucy.

In all16 people were going. Natsu, Lucy, Ricole, Gildards, Morgen, Juvia, Mirajane, Makarov, Grey, Lexus, Yukino, Mystogen, Erza, Elfman, Cana and Evergreen were going. As they walked to their transport no one noticed as Nick used cloaking magic to follow them. Well no one except Bojon who let him.

 **Novander Mountain.**

Evergreen turned many dark wizards to stone as they entered the temple. In the center stood a stone circle with 13 hours. Sitting on the stone circle was the dark wizard who controlled the Spinx key.

"Oh good your finely here" Said the women.

"Yes now lets get this over with!" said Lucy.

"Are you sure, you don't want me to explain this pedestal thing behind me?" asked the women.

"No not really" said Lucy.

"Ugh and I here I thought you would appreciate celestial history, fine at least I get to use my new brownie key" said the women.

With a crack of thunder a thin hairy cat man appeared. It had glowing red eyes, sharp fangs glistening with drool. It was completely feral which Lucy saw only with fear and pity. Lucy pulled a key that no one had seen her use yet. A cloud formed in air the before settling on the ground. Emerging from the cloud was a tall green skinned with wings, horns and armor.

"The Goblin king rises again!" demanded the man.

"You got the goblin king and not one of his minions, so not fair!" said the women.

"Lucy, I assume today is the day per our agreement, so my princess who is the jester and the lush?" asked the Goblin King.

"That is the Brownie and that's the dark wizard controlling her, and yes it is the day" said Lucy.

"To be clear am I the lush or the jester?" asked the women.

"Does it matter wench?" asked the Goblin King.

"No, **Brownie attack!"** shouted the women.

The brownie charged at the goblin king, claws reaching goblin king stepp Yed two inches to the left which caused the brownie to fall face first into the floor as his attack had no contact. The Goblin king kicked the fallen creature in the stomach then proceeded to stomp on it until he was hit in the back by a sonic blast. As the goblin king stood up he saw that he was now facing the Brownie and the Spinx. Before he could react the Spinx tackled him while the brownie pounded on him.

 **"Lucy I can use some aid please!"** Shouted the Goblin King.

The Goblin king got no response. He managed to free his arm which he used by squeezing the Spinx's wings. As the Spinx roared in pain the Goblin King freed a leg and knocked the Spinx away then put the Brownie in a headlock. He looked over at Lucy watching as she fell to the ground with a dark wizard holding a blood covered dagger over. The Goblin King did not have a chance to respond as he vanished.

Lucy was watching the fight when she felt something cold and sharp enter her back. Lucy fell to the ground as her blood left her body. The women who stabbed Lucy began to search her body. She took out all Lucy's keys putting the gold and silver in her pocket. She took the doom keys and began to insert each one into a hole on the pedestal.

"What are none of you going to stop me?" joked the women.

Those who had come with Lucy were already bound as they had been quickly overwhelmed. The women turned her back to them entering the final in the stone circle. In the middle of the stone a small section glowed then reveled a hollow space. The women was giddy with excitement but when she looked into the hallow it was quickly replaced by confusion and anger.

 **"Where the heck id the 14th key, it was supposed to be here!"** screamed the women.

Unknown to her Nick had snatched the as soon as it was reveled. He showed himself to his friends as he cut their bonds and gave the 14th key to Yukino. Yukino waited until her guild mates attacked to use the 14th key.

" _Come forth oh spirit of life I who call to you, do so in friendship!"_ chanted Yukino.

"I know!" said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see the new summon. Floating above them was Lucy with wings of fire, she also wore a gown made of fire.

 **"Impossible!"** shouted the women.

"How!" asked Makarov.

"It is because of them!" said Lucy.

They all turned towards the pillar to see the keys which were all white save for 2. Lucy floated down and caressed them all lovingly.

"It would seem they spoke to the celestial king on my behalf" said Lucy.

"What are you?" asked Natsu.

"I am the 14th key the Phoenix fairy and I have absolute power over all keys!" said Lucy.

The last two keys turned white cutting them off from the dark wizards. Any key in the area soon floated around Lucy circling her. Without their keys the dark wizards were quickly defeated.

"Mom!" said Nick.

"I told you not to come you foolish boy, thank you" Said Lucy.

"I love you" Said Nick.

Lucy flew down and embraced her son. Nick started to cry as this would be the last time she ever embrace him.

"What now?" asked Erza.

"Take the doom keys and scatter them across the world, leave my key with the guild for as long as my key is held by the good then the rest shell remain that way" said Lucy.

"You realize that may not even be true, what would be the most effective would is if 13 of us take a key and never return" said Ricole.

"Never to return?, but that would be horrible" Said Juvia.

"It's for the greater good, I shell take the Pegasus key" said Ricole walking over to the stone and removing the key.

Nick walked over and stared at the keys.

"Young one don't!" said Erza.

"Yeti!" said Nick.

"Roc!" said Lexus.

"Hydra" said Juvia.

"Vampire" Said Mirajane.

"Phantom" said Mytogen.

"Were" said Yukino.

"Mummy" said Gildards.

"Spinx" said Morgen.

"Cockatrice" said Natsu.

"Brownie" said Evergreen.

"Krakken" said Cana.

"Goblin" said Elfman.

"I have just lost 14 children!" said Makarov.

"I shell grant you the power to use the keys" said Lucy.

Makarov, Erza and Grey watched as their friends left, each departing into exile.


End file.
